kanpanifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:General Discussion/@comment-5502971-20151126195253/@comment-88.25.44.53-20151127013127
Hello there fellow Kanpani, Well well well, you ask a lot of questions haha. First of all, let me give a disclaimer: I am also new to the game, so take any advice with a pinch of salt. I might be wrong, but I will try to reason my opinions to at least back up my opinions. So, here we go. First of all, about the stars. Do not focus on the stars too much IMHO. The difference between a shiny 4* and a newbie 1* is not really impactful at higher levels. There's people (including myself) that picked a 1* employee and leveled it up to 60 and they are doing completely fine. As far as I am concerned, the real limiting factor is the level and the gear. The initial number of stars is superfluous. Second of all, about your setups. The optimal setup reaaally depends on your playstyle and the enemy at hand, but in general you want to have 1 strong team instead of 2 not-so-strong teams. By this I mean that you can easily reach Chapter 9 with 1 balanced team (1 tank, 1 healer, 1 mage, 1 physical damage, 1 free slot). By rotating this "free slot", you can have a variety of backup players in case of need. For example, you'll sometimes face waves of enemies that are inmune to physical damage. In those cases, you might want to roll with 2 mages. At some other time you may run into enemy banshees that are inmune to magical damage, so you might wanna drop your mage and roll with 2 archers. Hell, some people even roll with 2 soldiers and 2 clerics just to be on the safe side of things. It reaaaally depends on your style. Go wild!!! :) Third, about the resources. It's written all over any Kanpani guide that you should buy the 5 Resource Building slots and equip them with 5 Mages wearing 5 aprons a.s.a.p. (because INT boosts food production). Fourth, about quick leveling. Personally I recommend to complete the "Characher Weapon" quests for your damage classes (archer, mage, warrior, ronin, assassin). These quests give you VERY strong weapons that you can use up to level 30-ish. There's also a small trick to endlessly grind gold and experience, and it goes like this: clear Chapter 3 Quest 5 which will reward you with 6+gems, sell those gems, and with that gold join the Labyrinth which will reward you with 200 Bread. Repeat this loop for free experience! If you repeat this a few times, you will be rewarded "Labyrinth weapons", which are also very strong and can carry you up to level 40. Once you are 40 there's no other way but to "farm" chapters 6 and 7 for better weapons/armor. This whole process should take you about... 2 weeks I guess? It depends on how much time you put into the game. Also, read other people's comments and Google for answers. There's really a bunch of good information out there spread across Facebook groups and game Forums. In particular,I find this webpage tpo be super-useful , it tells you who drops what. Good luck!